Time Off
by AkuDemDem
Summary: Axel and Demyx have been dating for just over a month and Axel manages to get the weekrnd off for them both... Romance and a little Yoai. AkuDemy. Read And Review


_Fingers bound._

_Hearts intertwined._

_Eyes lock._

_Lips meet._

_Love me._

_Hate me._

_I'm yours._

Demyx felt a tear cascade down his face. He was sat in the Grey Room with a laptop on his thighs, Poetry was a secret passion of Demyx's. It was Friday night and out the corner of his eye The Nocturne saw a flash of red jump over the sofa and land next to him, placing his head in the blonde's lap.

"Hey Dem Dem" said the redhead merrily, whilst poking Demyx in the leg, demanding his full attention.

"What you so happy about?" Demyx asked, exiting the page he was on and closing the laptop quickly and moving it on the floor. Then moving his fingers to Axel's hair and he started twiddling it in his fingers.

"I swapped missions with Lexeaus this weekend" Axel grinned as Demyx scooted down to lie next to the redhead, taking his hand and twisting their fingers together.

"Umm, okay?" Demyx asked confused. Axel and Demyx had been dating for just over a month now and although many of the other Organisation members found this creepy they couldn't care less. "Why does that make you so happy?" Axel rolled over so he was laid on top of Demyx, his knees and hands either side of the Nocturne's body: holding his up.

"It makes me happy because I also got your mission swapped with Zexion, your next mission is next Wednesday in Agrabah, you will be doing reckon"

"I still don't get it" whined Demyx

Axel just sighed "We now, both have the weekend off" Axel said simply "And we are going to the Twilight Town Winter Festival"

Demyx's face went from confusion to compete happiness and he squealed like a little girl "Yay! I have always wanted to go to one of those but I was always on missions. You are totally amazing!" he exclaimed loudly

"Doesn't everybody think that?" he said with a cocky grin. Instead of answering Demyx threw his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him down. Axel's hand slipped off the edge of the small sofa and they went tumbling off the sofa and along the floor.

When they landed, Demyx was on his back with his arms still around Axel's neck, their bodies were together – like a sandwich that only consisted of bread, with the bread in this case being the two Nobodies – and their legs tangled together.

Demyx leaned forward to kiss the Flurry of the Dancing Flames but was stopped when Axel pressed a long, hot finger to the Nocturne's lips.

"You. Are such a child" he muttered

"That's what you love about me" Demyx replied cheekily, Axel nodded before removing the finger and kissing the younger Nobody, Axel bit Demyx's bottom lip lightly, dragging it down so he could forcefully gain entrance to the blonde's mouth.

"Ouch! You could just ask the normal way" complained Demyx, his lip still in Axel's teeth.

"Probably, but that's boring" grinned the redhead before he pressed his mouth against Demyx's again: whose tongue came to welcome Axel's. They broke apart and twisted their heads the other way. Demyx placed his hands either side of Axel's face and with one hand he traced circles with his thumb on the older Nobody's cheek and he ran his hand up and down the redhead's face and neck. Suddenly a thought occurred to Demyx and he slowly pulled out of the kiss.

"Axel…" said Demyx

"Hmm?" he replied, staring at Demyx's mouth

"The festival is only on Sunday, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise" Axel sang and he quickly pressed his lips to Demyx's again before jumping up and leaving the room with Demyx in quick pursuit.

"Axel, please tell me. You know I hate surprises," he said as he caught up and slid his hand into Axel's swinging their hands like a child would when holding hands with a parent.

"All right but you got to do something for me when were actually doing it. Pretend you're surprised"

"Deal"

"Marluxia told me about a little corner of his garden that can't be seen from any of the Castle windows. So he is helping me set up a picnic for us" Axel grinned "So, when he's there just act like you knew nothing, alright?"

"Of course, sounds wonderful."

"Who's room are we in tonight?"

"Yours, we slept in mine last night and the night before, I need to get the Dusk cleaners to wash my bedding"

"Okay, my room" They both entered Axel's room and dressed into a set of Axel's Pyjama bottoms. "I love it when you wear my clothes" laughed Axel

"I bet" replied Demyx as he climbed under the red covers

"By the way, I'm paying for tomorrow, anything you want is okay with me," said the redhead as he joined the blonde and wrapped his arms Demyx's waist as the blonde pressed his face into Axel's neck.

Axel leaned over and turned off the light.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best boyfriend in the world"

"Night Demy" was all Axel replied

"Night Axel, I love you," he said, lifting his head and pressing his lips to Axel's in the darkness then he snuggled back into Axel's warm neck and falling to sleep.

Demyx woke to someone playing with his hair.

"Axel, stop it" he said using a finger to prod the other in the stomach.

"I'm only playing with your hair" Axel laughed pulling Demyx closer to him.

"Exactly, I'm sleeping," he said kissing his neck

"No, you're not sleeping. You're wide awake, so I can play with your hair" Axel said smugly

"I _was_ asleep until you started playing with it" I sighed

"Umm, Demy. I have been playing with it for nearly an hour" he laughed

"Whatever" he said childishly

"Ready to get up?" he asked gently

"No, you're really warm," said Demyx who still hadn't opened his eyes

"So you just want to lie here?"

"Yeah"

"That. Is fine with me" he chuckled and it vibrated his whole chest.

Another hour had passed and Demyx and Axel were still cuddled up in bed.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to get up now" Demyx said

"I was ready to get up about two hours ago" he laughed

"Oh well, I wasn't" Demyx said as he sat up and climbed over Axel and stood up.

"Umm, the Dusk's put some of your underwear in the top drawer over there" said Axel as the Nocturne stretched.

"Hmm, they really are useful things, they clean our rooms, they wash and put all our clothes away and now they are even sharing our clothes out" Demyx mused as he opened the top drawer and picked out a pair of his blue boxers.

He stepped into the bathroom quickly and changed, whilst he was changing he thought back the day that they got together.

*-* Start Flashback *-*

_Demyx ran through the halls of the Castle. Axel close behind him, they were late for a meeting and to get Axel out of bed the Nocturne had drenched him._

_Axel caught the hood of Demyx's coat and span him in a circle, smashing him into a wall and making his nose bleed._

"_I'm wet" he hissed into the Nocturne's ear._

"_I'm really sorry Axel, it was Saix's orders." He reached down and took a cue card from his pocket, he held it up to Axel who read it aloud_

"_Wake Number Eight in time for an important meeting. If subject fails to respond, pour a cup of water over him" Axel tutted loudly and pulled the blonde from the wall where he slide down the wall to a sitting position with his legs straight out in front of him_

"_I'm sorry," said Demyx, he looked at the redhead's forehead. Since the first day Demyx first saw the Axel he had never, ever been able to look him in the eyes. I looked once and thought he was absolutely beautiful, Nobody's were not meant to be able to feel anything but when he saw the blazing green eyes he felt a tug where his heart used to be. But it seemed the redhead was more observant than the blonde could have ever wanted._

"_Why don't you ever look me in the eyes?" Axel asked gently_

"_I do," said the blonde sadly_

"_No, you don't you. Never since your first day" as he said it, Axel bent down and placed a leg either side of Demyx's and sat on him. Axel carefully took the blonde's chin and tilted his face, trying to get the Nocturne to look him in the eye._

"_Fine, I don't its because if I do I would-" Axel finally managed to get the blonde to look him in the eye. As Demyx's eyes met the redhead's he melted. He had forgotten how amazing his eyes really were and as soon as he looked his chest went tight and on a spur of the moment thing, he moved forward quickly and kissed Axel on the lips. As quick as he did it he pulled back. "do… something… like… that" Demyx finished slowly._

"_You idiot" was all he said before seizing Demyx face and kissing him again_

*-* End Flashback *-*

"Demyx are you listening to me?" said a voice in his ear and Demyx jumped furiously. "I'll take that as a no." Axel said, wrapping his arms round the Water wielder's waist and licked the shell of his ear

"Sorry" he replied "I was thinking"

It was nearing Seven in the evening, the couple had spent most of the most day in the Grey room, Axel sat on the sofa playing with Demyx's hair whilst Demyx sat on the floor between Axel's legs; strumming his Sitar and singing.

They walked through the Assassin's Garden and Axel bent down retrieved a rose that was lying on the floor. And handed it to Demyx.

"Aww, thank you" the blonde grinned squeezing the redhead's hand tightly and rubbed circles on his hand with his thumb.

"You're welcome, now close your eyes as tight as you can" he returned the pressure on his boyfriend's hand. Demyx did as he asked and closed his eyes. Axel led Demyx through a few bushes and did best not to peek.

"Act surprised" Axel muttered almost silently but then he said at a higher volume "And open!"

"Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" Demyx squealed, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. There was a blue picnic blanket and red pillows laid out on the grass with a wicker basket next to it, it was surrounded by trees and bushes which blocked out everything, even the light. But bottles hung from the branches there were contained little candles giving the whole setting a romantic feel and Marluxia stood in centre of it all with an excited grin.

"Glad you like it Demyx, Xaldin and I worked all day, he prepared the food and I made it look the scene. Please enjoy" he came towards me and Demyx gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. You're amazing" Demyx smiled as Marluxia went Axel pulled him down onto the blanket.

"I'm starving what food is there?" the blonde asked as his stomach gave a vicious growl. Axel opened the basket and raised an eyebrow, seeing the redhead's expression, looked in as well.

Inside the basket were an arrangement of handmade chocolates and half a cake, there was also a note that Demyx took and read to Axel.

"Sorry, there was a whole cake but Roxas got hungry, enjoy. Xaldin" Demyx laughed

"Too. Much. Chocolate" said Demyx as he laid back into the pillows, Axel laughed and crawled over him.

"No more?" he asked

"No. More" the blonde agreed, groaning

"Oh no, what are we to do now?" said the redhead with fake disappointment.

"You really have no idea?" said the Nocturne sarcastically

"I have the most brilliant idea in the world" sang the redhead as he leaned down and kissed Demyx.

"Really amazing idea" said Demyx against his lips

"I'm full of them Water-Boy"

"Yeah, you really are" he replied and kissed Axel again. He wrapped his legs around Axel waist and moaned into the kiss as Axel pinned Demyx's hands above his head.

They kissed and cuddled for a few more hours before Demyx fell asleep in Axel's arms, the redhead slid out of their embrace, setting the Nocturne on the ground; he started to tidy up. Axel piled all the pillows into a small pile and he packed all the things into the wicker basket and placed it next to the pile.

"I'll tidy it all up, just get to bed" said a voice. Axel jumped as Marluxia slowly emerged from the shadows.

"Holy shit. How long have you been there?" he breathed

"For a few moment, I came to kick you out of my Garden, my plants are restless" the Assassin complained casually.

"Thanks" Axel grinned.

Marluxia and Axel never usually got on, but since Demyx and Axel had got together he seemed to become a totally different person, almost like his respect for the Flurry of the Dancing Flames had gone up a shocking amount.

Axel bent down, put Demyx's hands into his lap and gently pulled Demyx's shoulders up, quickly balancing his head into Axel's neck, then he placed his other arm under the blonde's knees and stood, lifting the Nocturne with him.

Axel nodded at the Assassin again and set off towards the Castle, a few of the plants snapping at his feet and others hissing. As he approached the doors to the Castle they opened on there on accord, he wound through the corridors and up the stairs. As he passed the Library he almost knocked over a sleepy looking Zexion who looked at the sleeping form and smiled slightly.

Using the hand that poked out from under the Nocturne's knees; he opened the door to his bedroom, he kicked the door and it swung open with a loud squeak and he walked into the dark room, not bothering to turn of the lights.

He placed Demyx on one side of the bed and then stood up and slipped out of his Organisation coat, which he just threw onto the ground, he quickly changed into some red pyjama trousers. Then he very carefully unzipped Demyx's coat and sliding him out of it, rolling him on his side to remove it from under him, the blonde slept on silently. Axel got in next to his lover and pulled the covers over them, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pressed his face into the blonde's hair.

"Night baby" he said, his voice thick with love.

When Axel woke the next morning, Demyx was gone.

"Dem…" Axel called out groggily "Demy?"

Demyx emerged from the bathroom and looked at the redhead with a confused expression "Something wrong Ax?" he asked

"Yeah, you were gone" he replied, pouting

"Sorry, I was going to the toilet" he smiled, Axel sat up and held his arms open, Demyx crossed the room and slid his legs either side of Axel's body. Wrapping them around his waist and his arms around his neck, settling into the embrace with his face in Axel's shoulder.

"Last night was lovely" the blonde smiled "I'm sorry for falling asleep"

"It's fine" Axel whispered into his ear "I had fun carrying you and you looked so cute"

The Nocturne blushed and giggled lightly "You say that all the time anyway"

"Because it's true" Axel breathed in Demyx's scent.

"I love you Axel" Demyx whispered

"I love you too" he leaned back and kissed the blonde's forehead. "But, it is nearly time for lunch so-"

"Lunch?" Demyx interrupted

"Yeah, you slept through breakfast. So if you get dressed into what you want to wear today then put on your cloak so Xemnas won't throw a bitch fit"

Demyx laughed "Mansex throwing bitch fits is so funny"

"Come on, get up" Axel prodded Demyx in the side which sufficiently got a high pitched squeal from the Nocturne.

"Demyx? Are you ready to leave yet?" Axel said, knocking on Demyx's door after Lunch.

"Just come in, the door is open" Demyx called his voice sounded wrong, worried; Axel turned the door handle and stepped into the room.

"Demy, what are you doing?" Axel asked when he saw the sight; Demyx had all his drawers and cupboards open with his belongings spread all over the room.

"Axel" Demyx turned around, tears in his eyes "I can't find it"

Demyx wore baggy three-quarter lengths, a blue T-shirt and some black and red skater shoes. Axel took Demyx's arm and sat him on the side of the bed, bent down in front of him and took both his hands into his own.

"What's up babe?" he asked

"T-t-t-t-the" Demyx started to hiccup, trying to hold back the tears "I-I-I-I lo-o-o-ost t-t-t-the bracelet y-o-o-o-ou go-o-o-ot me-e-e" he swallowed loudly and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Axel wiped them away with his thumbs.

"It's in my room, next to my bed" Demyx's face lit up and he flung his arms around his boyfriend's neck, tackling him to the floor.

"Thank you, I hate not wearing it," yelled Demyx, all traces of sadness gone from his voice, he grabbed Axel's hand, jumped up and ran out the room, dragging Axel with him.

The two boys stepped out of a portal into Twilight Town, the whole place was covered in multicoloured tinsel, there were little stalls set up all around and in the centre was a huge Christmas tree. Adult and children alike wound round each other, inspecting the little things. Little tunes blasted through speakers.

Demyx grinned and slid his hand down the inside of Axel's arm and then put his hand in his and laced their fingers together. Demyx's silver bracelet hung round his wrist and he looked down at it, grinning, then looked at Axel's identical bracelet.

"Ready to have a look around?" Axel asked

"Of course" he said, placing a kiss on his lover's lips then pulling him off to the nearest stall.

Both boys now wore a simple silver chain with a small padlock on it as a pendent, and on the bracelets the both wore now held a key to the opposites lock.

They had gone around the festival at least twice now but Demyx was demanding they waited until the lights on the Christmas tree were lit.

The entire crowd gathered near the tree, some volunteers were going around, giving everyone a number. A number would be chosen at the front and if that was your number then you got to press the button that turns the lights on and you also got to do a filmed kiss with a famous movie star.

"We only have a few moments until the lights are to be lit so it's time to announce the winner," said a female voice over the speakers. "Can I have a drum roll please?" the faint sound of drums filled the air "and the winning number is… 0890!" there was a few disappointed groans but then Demyx squealed and the surrounding people turned to stare.

"I won" he began dragging Axel to the front, pushing through the crowds of people. "I won, I won, I won" Demyx kept repeating, over and over again. The remaining people parted like the Red Sea.

They approached the stage and Axel tried to let go of Demyx's hand at the bottom of the stairs but Demyx looked back, smiled and tugged him up.

- - - - - **(AN – I couldn't think of anything to fill that part it, lol)**

Demyx pushed the button and the lights illuminated Twilight Town, everyone clapped and Demyx grinned.

The woman who spoke over the loud speaker whispered something to Demyx who whispered something back. Then the woman spoke.

"Instead of the winner having a filmed kiss with our movie star, the winner has decided to have a filmed kiss with his boyfriend" she looked at them and smiled softly

Axel blinked and Demyx turned to face him.

"Ready?" Demyx asked gently, placing a hand on Axel's waist.

"I love you" he replied, putting a hand on Demyx's face and taking a step forward.

"I love you too," the blonde said, bringing Axel in for a kiss.

The crowd let out a chorus of "Aww's" and "Cute's".

**So, I know that many of my One Shots end in the "I love you" – "I love you too" and then they kiss. But I always think that is a really cute ending.**

**Yeah. I can happily admit that; I. Zeke, University Student. Thinks that is cute.**

**Review please and check out some of my other stories.**

**Zeke out.**

**x**


End file.
